


In the Studio

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [10]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, Dom Brian, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Studio Sex, Sub Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Younghyun was working in the studio, but Jae was horny. He decided to break rules, which caused him to get punished, in the studio.And even maybe a Hunt part 2.





	In the Studio

**Author's Note:**

> not betad

Jae sighed to himself.

Younghyun was working late in the studio, and that made Jae upset. He just... he was horny! He wanted to be fucked.

And of course, Younghyun would usually come home, and fuck him until they both were tired and fell asleep naked and covered in cum. But he told Jae this was important.

Which caused Jae to become bratty. So, he texted Younghyun and tried to coax him into coming home.

 **Jae:** briiiiii

 **Jae:** c'mon :((((

 **Jae:** i know you wanna destroy me

 **Jae:** come home pleeeeease your work can wait

 **Jae:** i'm so wet for you :( my cock is rock hard and aching, and i feel empty

As he texted him, he stretched himself out and begin to sink onto one of his favorite toys. 

He whimpered, feeling so dirty recording a video like this to Younghyun as he was in the studio.

He pressed record, and lifted himself up and back down on the toy. He gasped quietly as the toy pressed against his prostate a few times.

When he was done, he didn't bother watching it, knowing embarrassment would get the best of him.

He pressed sent, and waited for Younghyun's reply.

Younghyun ignored the first few texts, getting back to writing lyrics and seeing what fit best, but Jae kept sending him these lewd and teasing messages.

And then he sent him a video, of him, riding his favorite toy and teasing his cock.

Younghyun was pissed off.

He was already stressed and Jae had decided to break rules by touching himself without permission, just because he was feeling a little needy?

Younghyun sighed, and dialed Jae. When he picked up, Jae was whining into the phone.

"Please," Jae whimpered, choking up a bit as the toy continued to penetrate his prostate. "I want you," He said, in a voice that always makes Younghyun just ad needy for him.

But this time, it didn't work.

"Come to the studio." Was all Younghyun had said before hanging up.

His baby wanted to be fucked? So be it. He'll make sure he stays on his cock and only gets fucked when he decides.

On the other hand, Jae was excited. Younghyun finally came through! Jae quickly found something to wear, hissing as the boxers felt tight around his dick.

Their apartment wasn't far from the studio, only a walking distance. And since it was night, there wasn't many people out on the streets, so Jae got there pretty quickly.

When Jae got there, he hurried into one of the elevators, and pressed the button to which the studio Younghyun used was in.

He leaned against the elevator wall, thrusting his hips into thin air as his cock tried to get some friction.

The elevator was soon at his floor, and Jae ran out as the doors opened. 

He walked down the hall, until he found the right studio, then knocked.

Youngyun heard him knock, and got up. He opened the door, to find a blushy Jae looking at him with a playful smile.

"Didn't know you'd be into studio sex, kinky." Jae said, and Younghyun sighed.

"Strip. I don't have time for your little act." Younghyun said sternly, making Jae shiver.

"Yes Sir," he mumbled. Younghyun grabbed his chin and made him share eye contact. "What was that?" He said.

"Yes Sir." Jae said, more clearly, which made Younghyun smile. "That's what I thought."

Jae blushed as his boyfriend watched him strip. "You're so pretty," Younghyun smirked, making Jae whine. 

"Shut up!" He said, and immediately regretted it. "Say that again and there won't be any fucking tonight. Don't dig yourself into a deeper hole. You already broke a rule and bothered me ad I was trying to work because you're needy." Younghyun said, sitting back into his chair, his eyes not leaving Jae.

"I'm sorry." Jae whispered, looking at the floor as he was too embarrassed to look at Younghyun. But Younghyun decided that wasn't acceptable.

"Eyes on me." Younghyun said sternly. Jae looked up, feeling small as Younghyun's stern eyes made contact with him. 

"Come here." Younghyun said, and Jae walked over. "On your knees, take my cock out."

Jae nodded, sinking to his knees. He unbuckled the belt, and then the buttons, before zipping down the zipper. He pulled down Younghyun's pants and boxers.

Jae looked at Younghyun's hard cock, mouth almost drooling. He looked at his dom to give him permission on what to do. 

"We don't have lube here, so you're going to have to get me ready by sucking my cock. Make me nice and wet, baby. You're practically drooling for it." 

Jae nodded, and began to suckle on the tip. "No teasing, get to it." Younghyun said, putting his right hand into Jae's hair, guiding him to take more into his mouth.

Jae sunk lower, and came back up a little. He started to bob his head, choking a bit as Younghyun forced his head down lower.

"That's it, baby. That's it. Finally being a good little whore for me, huh?" Younghyun teased, making Jae whine around his cock.

Younghyun moaned, and held Jae's head in place as he began to slowly fuck his mouth. 

Jae's cock bobbed between his legs, aching to be touched. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but he was already in trouble and didn't wanna make things worse for himself.

This lasted for a minute or two, before Younghyun decided he was wet enough to be inside Jae.

Younghyun forced Jae off of his cock, making Jae whine. "Don't get whiny on me now, or I won't allow you on my cock and I'll make you sit here and watch me as you aren't allowed to touch your pretty little dick."

Jae nodded. Younghyun smiled, "Good. Now on my cock." Jae got into Younghyun's lap, guided his cock to his hole, and started to sink.

He moaned, Younghyun groaning and holding his hips. He sunk lower and lower until all of Younghyun's cock was inside of him, and let out a breath.

He was about to lift himself up and back down again, but Younghyun held his hips in place. 

"You're gonna sit on my cock and you'll be fucked when I decide you can. You're gonna sit here and be still, not distracting me from my work. You hear?" Younghyun said, and Jae nodded. 

Younghyun smiled, and kissed Jae softly. "Tell me if it get's too be too much, okay? Even if you're the sub, you're the one who can call some of the shots. M'kay? I love you."

Jae smiled, "I love you too." 

After their soft moment, Younghyun turned the chair, and began to getting back to his work.

Jae was making these small little sounds, and clenching around Younghyun's dick. Younghyun groaned, and thrusted into Jae.

Jae whimpered, and wrapped his arms around Younghyun's neck and hid his face into his shoulder. 

Younghyun kissed his ear, before typing stuff into the computer. Everything to Jae felt amplified. He felt hotter and he felt like the room was real quiet and his breathing was really loud, like Younghyun could hear his heartbeat.

"You're being so good for me, baby." Younghyun said, thrusting again into Jae. Jae whined and hiccuped, thrusting his cock onto Younghyun's hoodie, trying to gain friction.

"Are you needy, baby? Hm? Can't even sit on a cock for a little while until you're trying to find friction for yourself?" Younghyun said, his voice soft. 

Jae nodded, "I'm not gonna last." He said, the blush on his cheeks growing darker. 

Younghyun smiled, "It's okay." He started to thrust into Jae, and held his hips as he did so. 

Jae moaned, and they sounded like melodies to Younghyun. He thought about recording them, and putting them into a song, but he decided against it.

He fucked Jae over and over, lovin the way Jae hiccuped when he pounded against his prostate. 

"Are you close, baby?" Younghyun said, looking at Jae. Jae looked back with teary eyes, and nodded.

"You can cum whenever baby, it's okay." Younghyun said, before he pounded into Jae faster, seeking his own orgasm.

Jae whined, and fisted his cock a little until he came, white strokes being painted on his tummy and Younghyun's hoodie.

Younghyun smiled, and started to stroke Jae's cock, and Jae whined. "No," He said, he was so sensitive and overstimulated, but soon he was trying to cum again.

"Cum again for me, but we'll do it at the same time, okay?" Younghyun said, and Jae nodded.

They fucked and Younghyun's stroked Jae's cock a little longer until they both came, waves of pleasure washing over them.

The pleasure lasted a few minutes, before they both sat there, breathing heavily.

Jae slowly sat up, and kissed Younghyun. Younghyun smiled into the kiss, holding Jae's hips with one of his hands.

"Thank you," Jae said. Younghyun smiled, "Of course, baby. It was kinda fun, being here in the studio, knowing anyone could hear us."

And when Younghyun said that, the color in Jae's face drained. He had totally forgotten, being to wrapped up in the pleasure.

Younghyun chuckled, "Don't worry. I don't think anyone's here." He said, and Jae nodded.

"Next time you guys decide to have studio sex, make sure you do it in a soundproof room, you freaks!" They heard Chan say in English, his Aussie accent strong.

Jae flushed.

"Well. It all happens to some of us," Younghyun laughed, and Jae joined along with him.


End file.
